


Relaxation Techniques

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Incest, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is stressed out, and Bro just happens to be the master of relaxation techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU, Bro and Mom are single parents (Bro because his and Dave's parents die; Mom because Rose's dad is absent for whatever reason). They meet each other one day and become friends, and eventually end up in a relationship, raising Dave and Rose together. 
> 
> Rose is 24-25 ish. 
> 
> This story is inspired by a wonderful picture by faun-songs on tumblr (nsfw) : http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/25878035512/overemotionalfuckery-answered-bro-rose-anything

Rose Lalonde, successful author, sighed and leaned her head against the window. She felt the beginnings of a headache and her eyelids drooped due to lack of sleep. She had been on a signing tour for her new book, a sequel to the amazingly popular _Complacency of the Learned_ , for over 2 weeks. Rose Lalonde, successful author, hadn't had a moment to herself in almost a month. Rose Lalonde, successful author, wanted to chuck the next book she was asked to sign at her manager's face for getting her to do this stupid tour. Rose Lalonde, successful author, hit her head against the window when she jumped in surprise at her phone vibrating. It was a text from a familiar number. 

_hey i heard you were in dallas. wanna meet up for coffee or something?_

Rose replied back that she most certainly did want to meet up for coffee or something and that he should pick her up at 6 pm, in front of the hotel she was staying at. 

When the book signing was over, Rose got out of the store as soon as possible, mostly because she was sick and tired of dealing with so many people at once, but also because she wanted to make sure she had time to shower and change her clothes before her 'date' came to get her. 

She had just enough time for a quick shower and a change of clothes before she saw the familiar pick up truck pull up to the curb. She slid into the passenger seat with practiced ease, even though it had been years since she had done it. The driver sped off, knowing there would be paparazzi hanging around the hotel. After a few minutes of drive time, they hit a red light and driver and passenger finally turned and looked at each other. 

“It's good to see you again, Rose.” 

“You too, Bro,” Rose said, smiling. 

“So what has miss famous writer been up to?” 

“Book signings and more book signings.” Rose sighed. “It's nice to have fans, but I've been running around almost constantly for the past month.” 

They pulling into the parking garage of Bro's apartment complex. They took the elevator most of the way up the building but had to walk the last few flights. Once inside, Bro took Rose's jacket and offered her a drink. 

“Just water, please. If I have a hangover tomorrow, my manager will kill me.” She took a seat on the couch. “Is Mom around?” 

“Nah she had some science conference in Canada; won't be back until next week.” Bro walked into the living room with a glass of water for each of them. 

“It figures she wouldn't be around when I'm in town.” 

“Don't say that,” Bro said sternly. “When she found out she had to go to that conference, she was on the phone for days to try to get someone to go in her place, so she could be here when you were.” 

Rose fell silent and sipped her water. Her relationship with her mother was not perfect, but it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, and Bro wouldn't let Rose talk like her mother didn't love her. 

“Have you been doing alright Rose? You don't look like you used to.” Bro tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ran his hand down her jaw. The leather of his glove was soothing. “You seem uptight. More uptight than usual.” 

“I'm so busy lately. Always, it's be on this talk show, go to this event, talk to these people. I haven't had any real down time since I published my first book.” 

Bro nudged Rose's shoulder to get her to turn around in her seat. The second she did, Bro's hands were on her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. 

“Damn Rose, you're wound up tighter than a virgin ass.” 

“Thank you for that lovely comparison.” She leaned into his touch as he worked the tension out of her muscles. 

“Are you sure you don't want anything to help relax?” 

“I can't drink -” 

“I never said anything about drinking.” Bro reached into the bottom drawer of one of the side tables and pulled out a half-smoked joint and a lighter. “You want some?” 

Rose hesitated, but only for a moment, before she took the joint from Bro's hands and placed it between her lips. Bro smirked as he light it for her and watched her take a long drag. She blew the smoke out into a ring, just like Bro had taught her years ago, and only coughed a little when she passed the joint. 

Bro took a puff as Rose leaned back into the couch. She plucked the joint from Bro's fingers and took another hit. She could feel warmth seeping into her stomach and she smiled almost uncontrollably. She leaned into Bro, almost all the tension and stress drained from her body. His arm went around her shoulders and she relaxed into him even more. 

“Feel better?” Bro asked. 

“Much better.” Rose looked up at him and noticed every feature on his face – his stubble, his strong jaw, the small lines around his eyes from age. It was all fascinating and beautiful, and Rose couldn't stop staring. 

“See something you like?” Bro asked, a smirk playing at his lips again. 

“Sorry, I just got distracted by your face.”

Dave laughed. “It's been a while since you've smoked, hasn't it?” 

“I haven't gotten high since I moved out.”

“Damn it has been a while.” Rose had been living on her own for just about five years. Bro could still remember the sudden emptiness of the apartment, with Dave away at college and Rose out on her own. Most of the time, Mom was home, so it wasn't so bad, but Mom had a job that she often had to travel for. Depending on how long she was gone, Bro would either be absolutely fine, maybe a little bored, or he would spend every waking moment fighting off loneliness. He pulled Rose closer; he hadn't realized how much he missed having her around.

“Do you talk to Dave often?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Mostly texting. I'm planning on seeing him after this book signing thing is over.” She took Bro's hand in hers and ran her fingers over his glove, staring at all the creases in the old leather. “I should text him today and tell him I saw you.” 

“He'd like that,” Bro said softly. 

“You know, he misses you more than he lets on,” Rose said. They lapsed into comfortable quiet for a moment. 

“You want to watch a movie?” he asked. Again, she nodded. Bro gently pushed her away from him so he could stand up. He took Rose's hand and led her to the bedroom – the only television was in the master bedroom. 

Rose flopped down on the bed while Bro browsed his movie collection. He picked some random movie that had good special effects and popped it in the DVD player. He laid next to Rose and she cuddled right up against him. He had forgotten how affectionate she got when she was high. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, and Rose was rubbing her hand in circles on Bro's chest. She didn't look at him, but Bro was aware of what she was doing when her hand kept slipping lower and lower down his torso. 

“Rose what are you doing?” he asked, as if he didn't know. 

“Nothing,” she said, almost innocently. Almost. 

“Rose,” Bro said, his voice faltering as her fingers played with the waist of his jeans. 

“Calm down, I'm relieving stress.” She shifted so both her hands could work at his jeans. 

“Rose are you sure you wanted to do this?” he asked, his tone serious. He was able to keep his composure even as she palmed him through his jeans. Bro knew her judgment was impaired at the moment, and he did not want to be something Rose would regret in the morning. 

“If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't be doing it.” Rose gave him a reassuring smile, and any consent-related doubts flew out of Bro's mind. Rose turned her attention back to his pants, and in just a moment, with minimal fumbling, she had undone his jeans and was pulling them down his legs. 

She crawled over his body and Bro sat up to meet her in the middle with a kiss. She tasted of smoke and her lips were soft and her hands went everywhere and Bro had trouble keeping all these sensations straight. His hands found her shoulders and slid up to her neck and tangled in her short hair. 

They broke the kiss and Rose pulled her shirt off, followed quickly by her bra, and tossed both articles of clothing across the room. Bro was quick to get his own shirt off, and he knocked his hat off in the process. Rose snatched it off the bed and put it on, smiling in a way that managed to be both goofy and seductive.

Bro started undoing Rose's jeans, and she stood up on the bed, wobbling quite a bit as she wiggled out of the pants. They were tossed to the side as well. Rose giggled as she straddled Bro, kissing the jawline that had fascinated her earlier. She felt hands on her waist, pulling her closer, and she started grinding against his crotch. Bro inhaled sharply and thrust his hips up against her. The fabric between them created excellent friction against his erection. 

Hands wandered to Rose's breasts, brushing over her nipples and she gasped into the kiss. 

Bro wanted their underwear gone now. 

He slid his hands into Rose's panties, gripping her ass. She removed herself from his embrace and backed up a little, and took her underwear off, looking at Bro the whole time. He couldn't possibly have gotten his boxers off quick enough.

Rose looked at his crotch and raised her eyebrows. He was bigger than she remembered. 

Rose bent down and kissed him again, running her hands over his chest and down to his waist. She broke the kiss and stared at Bro while she shifted so she was up close and personal with his dick. Bro bit his lip to hold back a moan when she licked up the underside of his cock. 

She smirked at him, her eyes locked with his, before she took the head of his cock into her mouth. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as she sucked. Her fingers traced his hip bones, the contours of his stomach. Bro ran his fingers through her hair while she bobbed her head. She couldn't takke all of him in her mouth, but Bro really didn't mind. 

All Bro could hear was his own breath and the wet sounds Rose made as she sped up her movements, and some out of place laughter from the movie. She whirled her tongue around the head of his erection and Bro couldn't silence his moan. A satisfied look crossed Rose's face; it was subtle, but Bro noticed it in the way her eyelids lowered and her eyebrow quirked up. 

With a wet pop, Rose pulled up from Bro's dick. She slowly pumped him with one hand and held out her other hand for a condom. She was nimbler with the condom than she was with the button on his jeans. Bro watched as she slipped the condom on him and then turned around so her backside was facing him. 

Bro got to his knees and hobbled over to her. He ran a gloved hand down her spine, feeling her press against him. With that hand on the small of her back, he traced a finger around her clit. A loud moan was heard and Rose pushed back against him. Bro smirked, in control of the situation and loving every minute of it. He teased Rose, going as agonizingly slow as possible, making Rose clench her fists in his sheets in frustration. 

When Bro finally slid a finger into her, Rose gasped loudly and immediately tried to thrust herself on the finger. Bro slid his finger in and out of her, curling it, earning a small moan from her each time. He had just added another finger when Rose let out a frustrated groan. 

“Come on!” she cried, glaring at Bro. Bro simply smirked in return and withdrew his fingers, replacing it with something bigger. 

Rose screamed in pleasure and gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. Gloved hands gently held her hips as Bro waited for Rose to adjust. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted; she panted heavily. 

He heard a soft 'oh!' as if Rose suddenly remembered something. She leaned over the side of the bed and snatched up her pants. She retrieved her phone, and Bro watched on in confusion as she took a picture and sent it to someone. She set her phone back down on her jeans, leaving Bro in the dark, unknowing. He didn't care much; he'd ask when they weren't both about to have sex. 

Bro moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing in gently. 

“Bro, I know you can do better than that.” Rose shot a look of dissatisfaction over her shoulder.

“If you say so,” Bro said, pulling out and then slamming in. 

Rose's arms gave out and she fell onto her chest. She clutched the sheets desperately as Bro rammed in to her again and again. 

Neither of them made much noise – it was almost silent except for the movie in the background and the sound of skin slapping skin. 

Rose whined, feeling the heat pool in her gut as Bro picked up his pace. The hat fell off her head and on to the floor, but she didn't even notice because she was seeing stars from her orgasm. 

Bro's movements grew unsteady as he neared his climax. He gripped Rose a little tighter and let out a breathy moan as he finished. Breathing heavily, he pulled out sat back. He pulled the condom off, tied it shut, and threw it in the garbage can by the door. He laid down next to Rose, even though they were upside down on the bed and looked at her. She gave him a small smile, and he thought she was beautiful even though she was tired and sweaty and her hair was sticking to her face. 

He reached down, grabbed the hat, and put in on her head. She giggled. 

“How's that for stress relief?” she asked. 

–

You are Dave Strider, and you are preparing to go to sleep. Your glasses were off, the lights were off. You were just about to shut his phone off when you got a text. 

You dropped your phone when you read it. 

The text was a picture. A picture of your sort-of-sister and your brother, doing the nasty. Of course, Rose had to add a line of psychobabble. And then talk about Bro's junk. 

You managed to type an angry response and then shut your phone off. 

It would be a while before you would be able to get to sleep.


End file.
